Doctor Gets a New Face
by Dr.HiddlesMerthurlocked-Moran
Summary: This is an incomplete story about the new Doctor post-Matt Smith doctor, so OC Doctor and his being reunited with the Master after what appears to be a long time. It's a rather crap story and finishes kind of awkwardly, but I just wanted to get it out here.
1. Introduction

((Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything to do with Doctor Who. Also, **Warning:**_ this is an incomplete story!_))

_**Introduction**_

The floor of the Tardis was cold, and most likely leaving its grated impression on his face as he lay, passed out there. Helpless. A voice was calling to him, shaking him. It seemed so far away though, and as if it were submerged in water. It was indistinguishable. Was the voice from a female, or a male? It was difficult to tell.

As if something was moved or changed, the voice became clearer. It was calling out for medical assistance, a doctor. No…the way it seemed, the voice was calling for a specific doctor, but why not call the doctor by his/her name, instead of by the profession itself? Oh…

"Doctor! Doctor please…" the voice begged, shaking the man on the floor. "Doctor! Please wake up!" the voice called.

It seemed as though the voice was calling the man on the floor a doctor, but he was most certainly sure that he was not a—

The man sat up quickly, eyes wide and hair a mess. "I'm the Doctor!" he exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 1:Renewal

((Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything to do with Doctor Who. Also, **Warning:**_ this is an incomplete story!_))

((A/N: This is where it starts to get really bad. I wrote this before I really got into Doctor Who, so try not to judge me to horribly on this.))

_**Chapter 1: Renewal**_

"Thank heavens, Doctor! I was so worried you were…" there was a pause. "Well, you're not, so that's what matters. But your face and your body…everything has changed…" the voice said.

The man, the Doctor, frowned. He felt his face. "My nose is back to being smaller at least…" he commented absently as his hand explored up to his hair. "Oh! Thank _God_! My hair isn't like a woman's anymore!" he smiled. He continued on his inspection until he was absolutely sure everything on him was as it should be.

"Doctor, are you quite finished?" the voice asked, irritated. The Doctor could now tell the voice was indeed female. he couldn't help himself as he thought, 'I had so hoped it male…'

He must have gone out for a moment, for when he refocused, there was a pretty red-headed woman kneeling in front of him, looking worriedly into his eyes. "Oy, Doctor, you all there now?" she asked.

"Well, I do believe so, though I am still regenerating a bit…But, if you don't mind me asking, who are you exactly?" the Doctor asked.

The woman's face fell slightly at the question. "I'm Amy…Amy Pond." she said quietly.

The Doctor looked at her, puzzling. "Amy….Amy Pond…" he mumbled. "My companion, Amy Pond?" he asked. "Oh…oh dear…I remember what happened now…Amy, my dear…" he frowned.

"Don't, Doctor. I don't want to get into it." she said, looking away sadly. "There's someone who has been waiting for you to wake up…" she added. "Mind you, he doesn't make a lick of sense…" she grumbled.

The Doctor tilted his head. "Who? 'He'? Who's waiting for me?" he asked, almost unable to contain his apparent excitement.

"He keeps saying he's…that his name is 'the Master'…but that's impossible isn't it Doctor? You told me—

Before Amy could finish, the Doctor had jumped up and ran around the Tardis. "Where is he?" he exclaimed.

Amy calmly walked over to the Doctor and put a hand on his shoulder. "He's outside. He's been waiting out there for some time now…" she told him.

The Doctor nodded and went to the door and threw it open. He looked around, and spotted a blond man, his eyes sparkling blue.

"Doctor…" the voice was different, but there was no mistaking it. The tone, that look…It was irrefutably the Master.

"Master…how….?" the Doctor whispered. "How are you…How is it that…How is this…?" he was so stunned, that he was incapable of forming his question. He ran to the blond man, the Master, and embraced him tightly. He wrapped his arms around him.

The Master was slightly taken aback by this display. "It's good to see you too…Doctor…" he whispered.

**A/N: **_8 more chapters to go, of this nonsense. Please comment and review. Should I even bother putting the rest up? Does anyone care where this is going with knowing that there is no real /ending/ to this? If you want me to keep it up, let me know, if you want me to delete it instead, also let me know. Otherwise I'll update tomorrow._


End file.
